


His Solace

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Fluff, Happy Nico di Angelo, Horror, I Tried, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Will and Nico watch horror movies together, it's fluffyHeres November 5
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One Shots and stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Kudos: 53





	His Solace

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join our (Zoë_Nightshade_Rules) fanfiction discord sever leave a comment and I'll post the link

“Ahhh!” Will yelled burring his head in his arms and tucked his body in as the screen was covered with gallons of fake blood. 

“Will, it’s just a movie,” Nico said snorting at his boyfriend as he pulled the blanket tighter against himself trying to keep out the winter chill. Chiron had decided that It would be nice to let it snow in camp and let the temperature drop and the raventte couldn’t seem to get warm. 

“Well, I didn’t grow up with the creepy crawlies,” Will pouted bring his arms down from his face to cross over his arms. The Apollo cabin counselor could be extremely childish even though he was one of the oldest and the best medic in the entire camp. The light from the TV gave the Hades cabin an eerie glow that didn’t extend past the bucks that the two boys were sitting on. Hazle was in Camp Jupiter with Frank and the Apollo kids were fast asleep meaning that Will and Nico had the hades cabin to themselves. The blond scooted closer to Nico laying his head on the shooter boy’s shoulder and continued to watch the movie without protest until the next big jump scary causing Will to jump three feet up and smacking his head on the bunk above the boys.

“Shush!” Nico laughed pushing his finger against Will’s lips. “If we get caught there going to take away my TV and you are going to have to pay the Hermes kids to get me a new one.” Nico giggled as Will stuck out his tongue at the son of Hades causing Nico to draw back his finger and wipe it on his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“Ewwww,” Will said scrunching up his face. Only for Nico to respond by smirking and burying himself deeper into his blanket burrito. “Hey share some blanket,” Will pouted, his puppy dog eyes worked a fair amount of the time, and considering that they were both sleepy and had their guard down, It would work. Nico mauled at the blue of Will’s eyes, like the dazzling blue after a storm. 

“We are sitting in a pillow fort Will,” Nico said trying to keep a straight (lol good luck) face as he threw Will a pointed look.

“All of the blankets are structural support.”

“You have been hanging around the Athena kids too much,” Nico said smiling at his boyfriend as he shook his head. 

“Neeks, I’m coooold,” Will somehow widened his eyes making Nico unable to say no to him. But instead of giving Will the blanket Nico launched himself at the taller boy and landed in his lap forcing the air out of Will’s lungs.

“Ugh,” Will gasped as the raventte bored into his lap blanket, pillows and all. “How do you know that I wanted you too?” Will question raising an eyebrow at the small Italian now nestled in his lap. Nico's looked up at Will, his deep brown eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"You love me," Nico said as he somehow burrowed deeper into the blanket. Nico settled into his spot and took a deep breath, this he could get used to. Not having to worry about any quests aiming to end the world, No Angry immortal beings to stop, no having to travel across the world in an impossible amount of time, no sinking into oblivion. It was nice to exist in a time where he wouldn't have to fear for his life because of immortals getting pissy or the prejudices of society. Nico's peace was shattered when Will stood up casing Nico to fall to the ground with a soft thump. Nico hissed at the cold of the floor but was thankful to not have hit any of the vampire inspired furniture inside the Hades cabin. 

"Hey! What was that for!" It was Nico's time to pout at the fact that he had gotten dumped to the ground. Will wasn't paying him any mind and was wrapping the blanket around himself humming  _ You Are My Sunshine  _ softly to himself. 

"I wanted the blanket," Will said pointedly, his southern accent started to show when he got sleepy and you could easily hear it in his I's witch sounded more like Ahh's. The blond looked down at the scowling boy and smiled. "How's the weather down there?" 

"Vaffanculo," Nico hissed glaring up to meet wills dazzling blue eyes and playful smile. Nico's scowl didn't leave his face but it was joined by heat creeping up his neck and stinging his ears.  _ smettila di essere così carino.  _ It had been years and Nico stilled flushed around Wills's warm smile, gentle eyes soft golden hair, and strong but gentle nature.

"Come here Neeks," Will opened up his arms which were now covered with the blanket. the moonlight showed through the still open window in the cabin lighting up wills hair with a majestic glow. Will's intricate sun tattoo pocked out from the corner of his loose gray tank top. Nico could clearly see the growing muscle that he had started to acquire within the last months because of his vigorous training with Nico and the other campers. 

"Don't call me Neeks," Nico muttered as he hauled himself up to stand in front of Will glaring down at him. Will only cocked his head to the side like a puppy holding his arms open for his boyfriend to crawl back into. Nico crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Will sighed and shook his head at Nico's childish soberness

"I'm sorry for pushing you off," Will tried his best to not start laughing at the usually intimidating son of Hades. Though he now looked like a toddler who was told that he couldn't get a lollipop when next to him was a cart full of other sweets. Nico and his eyes but ultimately gave up and climbed into his boyfriend's lap. 

"I'm only doing this because I'm cold," Nico grumbled as Will wrapped tan formed his arms around the Italian's small body. 

"uh-huh," Will said nodding and placing his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and placed his child on his shoulder. Nico sat still trying to stay angry but the anger had faded away within minutes. He was surrounded by warmth and Wills sunny scent. Nico had no idea how someone could smell like warmth and comfort but the son of Apollo somehow pulled it off. The two boys turned their attention back to the TV which was now playing some random horror movie that was part of the 'watch next' options. 

Nico's attention was broken when Will started placing soft kisses along his neck and working up towards his jaw bone. Nico shifted himself in his boyfriend's lap and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Will brought his hand up to cup the paler boys cheek as he pulled him closer then pulled back to gaze lovingly into Nico's sleepy dark brown eyes. Nico pulled Will back against his chest moving his dried cracked lips against Wills soft pink ones letting. Nico was now sitting in Wills facing the blond, his legs were wrapped loosely around the son of Apollo. Will let out a small gasp as Nico threaded his hand through Wills silky locks and tugged slightly on the soft liquid gold strands. Nico then let out an uncountable yawn causing Will to giggle and pepper kisses across the boy's face witch was now a faint pink. 

"We should get some sleep love," Will placed a soft kiss on Nico's cheek. Then looked back up to meet Nico's loving sleepy-eyed look. Will reached to the ground grabbing the remote to shut of the TV glad that the horror movie was now off and he had Nico to keep away the creepy crawlies. 

"mmk," Nico mumbled sleepily. The boy's accents slipped out causing them both to blush at the sound. Nico flopped down on Wills's chest as the taller bot wrapped his arms around the boy and lowered them both onto the small bottom bunk in the now dark Hades cabin. Nico curled into the blond as he listened to Will's breathing slow down and level out. At that moment he remembered what Akhlys, had told him. That he was perfect and that she couldn’t add any more misery to him. The memories from Tartarus would never truly go away but he had Will. He had his Solace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of a deal with the devil, sugar, spite, and comments


End file.
